Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 1\dfrac{4}{5} \times 5\dfrac{3}{5} $
Answer: $ = \dfrac{9}{5} \times \dfrac{28}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{9 \times 28}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{252}{25}$ $ = 10 \dfrac{2}{25}$